robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:1995owl
A quick question Have you got any evidence to prove the claims that you keep adding to Matilda's page? Or have you made them up? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes because the pullback toy was brought out before extreme 1 aired in 2001 and if you don't belive me then go on youtube and type in votesaxon07 and he reviews the pullback matilda and he says the same thing that i have. :also why would i have made stuff up and then put it on the internet? ::Firstly, please sign your posts as it says at the top of the screens with four tildes. Secondly, Do you think Matilda was rebuilt and filmed with on the days the programmes were broadcast? No. The programmes were filmed months before they were broadcast. Also, do you think they would have let Razer so totally destroy Matilda if they weren't planning an upgrade anyway? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Right mate who are you to tell me i am wrong how do you know what i know and i will answer to you how i like untill you stop calling me a liar. ::::I am one of the administrators on this wiki. I have watched the video and the reviewer has obviously come to the same wrong conclusion that you have. I have not called you a liar once, just presented my evidence to show that you have probably been misinformed. ::::Oh, and please sign your posts.Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok i apologise for the tirade i sent at you but the youtube video was not the only source of infomation i had on the matter and also how do you sign your sentences how you want me to? :::::P.S. I am new to the website ::::::Don't worry about it. It's fine. If you could link me to other places where you got this information, I'd be greatly interested to see them. As for the signature, it says at the top of this page every time you edit it to 'Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button' If you want a more intricate signature, like mine, let me know. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for the tip. Unfortunatly the information did not come from the internet but from a old freind but sadly i am no longer in contact with. 1995owl 22:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I see. The other admins will need to take a look at that, I think. Feel free to make any other contributions to the wiki. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::To save the truble just delete the fact i am not that bothered1995owl 22:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Your question Do you mean a picture and a caption? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes i did 1995owl 22:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll post a picture with a caption, and you can look at the code in edit mode to see what you have to do. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks1995owl 22:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do you understand what to do? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes i do by the way i see you are from yourkshire so am i where are you from?1995owl 22:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not from Yorkshire. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry miss read the information where are you from.1995owl 22:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) AoD articles To be honest with you, I don't contribute much around here any more and I have no plans to create any more articles for the robots from AoD in the near future. Why do you ask? Christophee (talk) 23:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats fine i only ask because it is quite a random selction of robots that have a page on here but thanks anyway1995owl 18:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC)